The Fair
by Joey Rose
Summary: Davis and Tai both have twins sisters, both have been abused, both can deal relitavely (SP???) well. What happens when JR(Davi's twin) gets slapped? Read to find out


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!  
  
The Fair  
  
Chapter 1 Meet the Girls  
  
  
  
Davis waited for Tai to pick him up; they were going to the fair. He couldn't wait, to tell the truth he couldn't remember the last time he had been to one. Then he saw the filmier red blazer pull up and he immediately hopped in.  
  
"Nii-chan." He said, when he saw that he and his elder brother were the only ones in the car.  
  
"Yea Otouto-chan?" Tai asked.  
  
"Aren't you gonna pick the others up?" He asked. Tai nodded.  
  
"Yea but I decided to pick you up first. After all they don't know we're brothers so I figured that this way we could talk for a little bit comfortably before we had to go back to me being your idle and you being the younger digi-destined." He said and Davis nodded. Then Tai thought of something.  
  
"Hey where's Imouto-chan?" He asked. Davis shrugged.  
  
"Imouto-chan said that she'd meet us at the fair." He said. Tai nodded, and then they saw the rest of their little group waiting at the park.  
  
"Ok. I guess we shouldn't call each other Otouto-chan and Nii-chan anymore." Tai said sighing. Davis nodded, his smile going back to the 'for show' ones that he let everyone else see. Then Davis remembered something, he was thankful that they hadn't reached the others yet.  
  
"Nii-chan, where's Nee-chan?" He asked referring to Tai's twin sister, Max. Tai shrugged.  
  
"She's gonna meet us at the fair too." He said.  
  
"Nii-chan how are we gonna get away from the others?" Davis asked. "Kari's gonna wanna stay with you. Since you're supposedly her 'Big Brother.' I'm still get mad seeing her call you that. You're MY Nii-chan!" He said stubbornly. Tai laughed a little, for some reason he just had a bad feeling.  
  
Once they picked the others up Davis went back to idolizing Tai and chasing Kari like a love-sick puppy, and Tai went back to looking down on Davis and well just being Tai.  
  
When they got to the fair Tai and Davis said that they were going to 'bond', and that the older digi-destined should pick one of the younger digi-destined to do the same with. In the end it was Matt/TK, Sora/Kari, Mimi/Miyako (A/N: Yes I know that that's her Japanese name but I don't know how to spell her American name so there!), Izzy/Cody, and Jou/Ken.  
  
"So where did Nee-chan say that she was gonna be?" Davis asked when they found their youngest sister JR.  
  
"By the Fairs Wheel." JR supplied. Tai nodded. They walked over to the Fairs Wheel and sure enough Max was standing there.  
  
"HEY MAXIE!!" Tai shouted. She nodded and walked over. When she was right next to them the Maxwell in her kicked in. And she stared bouncing -NOT literally- off the walls. Then they ran into Kari and Sora.  
  
"NII-CHAN!" She yelled waving. Tai instantly saw the tic develop above Davis, JR, and Maxs' left eye. Kari ran forward oblivious to the glares she was getting.  
  
"Nii-chan who are the girls?" She asked sweetly. (I REALLY don't like Kari)  
  
"Excuse me but could you please GET YOU'RE MITS OFF MY TWIN BEFORE I SLAP YOU!" Max screamed when Kari hugged Tai. Kari let go but looked at Max strangely. Tai sighed, so much for the others not finding out. He turned and looked at Max.  
  
"Max, JR you too. Kari is my adoptive Imouto." He said slowly. JR's lip quivered.  
  
"But, Nii-chan. You promised that Max and I would be the only girls that you ever called your Imouto." You could visibly see the tears in her eyes as she said that. Tai sighed even thou he knew that she'd cut off quite a few body parts before she let people see her cry, all he knew was that she was hurt -emotionally- and would run if he didn't do something about it. He tried his hardest to get a reign on his temper, he knew that if he said something that made it sound like he was upset that she would start crying, pride or no pride she didn't like it when he was upset with her. This was a lesson learned early on.  
  
"Imouto-san," He really didn't mean to call her that, he really didn't but it came out like that. In their family -chan meant nothing wrong, just the word it-self was a warning, and -san meant that whoever was talking was MAD. He saw the tears running down her cheek and mentally slapped him-self. She turned and sprinted away, Tai ran after her as fast as he could.  
  
However this left Max and Davis explaining everything, but Davis being who he was called after Tai.  
  
"Nii-chan! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" He screamed sensing the fact that he was gonna havta explain this him-self. He looked at the others and sweet- dropped.  
  
"I take it you want an explanation." He trailed off and they nodded, "Well you're gonna havta wait for the other two to get back.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Tai raced after his Imouto-chan and willed his legs to go faster, it was times like these that he wished that she wasn't faster than he was. Then by pure luck she crashed into TK.  
  
"TK MAKE SURE THAT SHE DOESN'T GET AWAY FROM YOU!" He yelled to the younger Ishida. With that TK pinned the girl to the ground. Then he just sorta stared at her, losing him-self in her fiery red eyes. Ah Hell forget the 'losing' go for lost.  
  
When Tai reached his Imouto he saw what he had feared from the start. Her eyes had turned red, which meant that she was angrier than upset but she was still kinda upset but not nearly as upset as she was angry. He remembered perfectly well what her eyes meant. When she was happy or just in the mood she was most of the time her eyes were a warm brown, really depressed they were a light blue, when she was beyond mad they were a dark, dark crimson red, almost to the point of being black. He jerked him-self from his thoughts when he noticed how lost in JR's eyes TK was. He sighed knowing perfectly well how long it was going to take to get TK out of the trance called JR. He walked up behind him (TK) and hit him it the back of the head. 'Well it worked well enough -for now.' He thought darkly. Then he saw his sisters' eyes slowly start to close and he knew that she was about to fall asleep. He pushed TK off of his sister and picked her up. He mentioned for TK and Matt to follow him. Matt had simply been observing everything.  
  
When he got back to the others he noticed that they had moved to a nearby bench and that everyone except them (Matt, TK, JR, and Tai) were sitting at it. He shook JR awake.  
  
"Imouto-chan wake up." He said softly, she being the light sleeper she was woke up instantly. He carried her over to the table remembering what happened last time he just put her down after she had been sleeping.  
  
When they reached the table Kari did the most unexpected thing. She slapped JR as hard as she could. JR and Davis both froze and started to shiver and shake violently, then they soft of got smaller. Like they were de-aging.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SUCK ON THAT!!! I'LL POST WHEN YOU REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
